Gusto
The Gusto monsters, known as the Gusta monsters in the OCG, are an Archetype released in Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!. Their name is based on the word "Gust" and their team symbol is a colored disc with a silver whirlwind. Their Synchro Monsters, "Daigusto Eguls", "Daigusto Gulldos", "Daigusto Sphreeze" and "Daigusto Falcos" seem to combine the Levels of the two monsters that appear in the artworks. They recently also got an Exceed Monster called Daigusto Phoenix. All known Gusto monsters are WIND so they can use WIND support cards such as "Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi", and be Special Summoned by "Flying Kamakiri #1". The archetype consists of Winged Beast, Psychic, and Thunder-Type monsters. Only Winged Beast-Type "Gusto" monsters and "Gusto Skwirl" are Tuner Monsters and all of the Synchro Monsters have "Daigusto" in their names. Due to their need to send the "Gusto" monsters to the Graveyard quickly, this Archetype can be paired with the "Lightsworn" archetype. Cards that involve the Graveyard such as "Foolish Burial" are recommended in a "Gusto" Deck. Also, because cards like "Daigusto Eguls" involve removing the "Gusto" monsters from play, you can also use "Burial from a Different Dimension" to re-fuel your Graveyard for more usages of the effects of the "Gusto" monsters. The archetype revolves around setting up quick Synchro Summons. This is done through a toolbox strategy - "Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto", "Gusto Egul" and "Gusto Gulldo" help maintain Field Advantage by searching out each other. "Gusto Egul", "Gusto Gulldo", and "Gusto Skwirl", are also Tuners, so the Deck has easy access to Tuners to Synchro Summon. "Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto" is usually used as extra levels for Synchro Summons. As the searching from the three Gusto mentioned above and Synchro Summons put "Gusto" monsters in to the Graveyard quickly, this enables the effects of the "Gusto" through recycling the "Gusto" monsters. "Gusto Thunbolt" and "Gusto Skwirl" can be used to Special Summon "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto", who is used to exchange the "Gusto" searchers for stronger monsters, which then allows the user to then destroy them and Special Summon another to their side of the field, increasing Field Advantage and further fueling the Graveyard for the effects of the "Gusto" Synchro Monsters and Spell/Trap cards. They also have the option of Summoning "Windaar, Sage of Gusto", who can Special Summon monsters after destroying an opponent's monster. This effect is generally preferable over "Blessings for Gusto", as it allows you to keep "Gusto" monsters in the Graveyard for other effects. Gusto Exodia This Deck revolves around using "Brain Research Lab", "Mind Master" and "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" to perform a potential OTK. Using the Field Spell "Brain Research Lab", Normal Summon "Mind Master" and another low Level Psychic monster from your hand. Then, using the effect of "Mind Master", Tribute the other monster for "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" - then Tribute that for another "Caam, Serenity of Gusto", and then a third. Now that you have two "Gusto" monsters in your Graveyard, use the effect of "Caam, Serenity of Gusto", and return them to the Deck to draw a card. Repeat until you have drawn all pieces of Exodia.. If you draw any copies of "Caam, Serenity of Gusto", you can simply use "Hand Destruction" and similar cards to send it to the Graveyard. It also helps to use three copies of "Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto". While her effect will be useless, she can be used as a Tribute for "Mind Master" or a monster to be Special Summoned, and can help load the Graveyard for the effect of "Caam, Serenity of Gusto". Weaknesses * "Droll & Lock Bird" and "Effect Veiler" can shut this Deck down and even force the other player's intended OTK on themselves by taking a chance and waiting for the player to draw out 8 cards. This will give them a chance to destroy "Brain Research Lab" and inflict 8000 damage. * "Transmigration Break" can also stop the Deck, however it does not work from the hand. It does stop the draw power for more than 1 turn making it a useful Side Deck card. Category:Archetypes